She Was Cold
by Lyny Angell
Summary: Revamped and edited! I promised I'd do it and I finally have! Lily Potter is cold in the middle of the night. Can her husband warm her? Not as simple as it seems, I guarantee. R&R. Rating for light violence. Oneshot.


A/N: Okay, this story has been reposted and completely re-vamped. I hope everyone likes it better this time around. The reviews I received last time were not many, nor were they flattering, so... Not that they deserved to be flattering. It quite frankly sucked before. Now, hopefully, it is much better. I certainly think so. On with the show!

* * *

_**She Was Cold**_

The woman was cold. She rolled over in bed, reaching for the warmth of her husband. However, to her intense surprise, he was not there.

The woman shivered as she pulled back the covers and reached for her dressing gown. She quietly tiptoed out of the room and down the hall, towards the nursery.

The man was holding a squalling infant in his arms, trying to comfort the child with tales of his quidditch glory days. The woman leaned against the door frame, her quite coldness forgotten, smiling at the blessed sight of father and son. The infant was soon lulled by the soothing tones of his father's voice.

The woman went over to the man, and smiled at him as he laid their child in his crib. Startled by her seemingly sudden appearance, the man gasped in surprise. The woman held her finger against her lips, silently communicating with her husband, warning him not to wake their little child. The man put his arms around the woman's waist and held her close as they watched their tiny son sleeping.

Her husband smiled at her and took her hand as they walked back to their bedroom together. The woman smiled happily and moved closer to him, once again reveling in the warmth he provided.

A noise sounded through the otherwise still and peaceful night. Outside, a scratching sound arose, as though of sharp fingernails scratching against metal.

The man's face drained of color. "Lily, it's him," he whispered. He turned to his wife, grabbing her hands tightly. "Go! Take Harry and run. Just go! I'll hold him off."

The woman nodded, tears streaming down her face. She knew. She didn't have to ask. She just knew. She knew what the shouting from the other room must mean. She sobbed even more loudly as she heard the horrible, sickening sounds of death. She heard laughter and knew. She would never see her husband again.

She straightened herself up, still clinging to the tiny baby, and prepared herself for the worst. She knew what was coming, and her blood ran cold.

The door flew open and they appeared, evil and cruel before her. The woman sobbed and begged, holding her child and shielding him. A flash of white light and she knew no more.

* * *

Another man, young and fit, with a friendly face arrived on his flying motorbike, looking at the ruins of the home. The man and woman had been his best friends, a man and a woman who loved each other more than anything, except perhaps their son, who had been conceived and born in their perfect love for one another, and now… they were gone. He could hear the child crying. He started to walk toward the desolate sound.

An image caught the corner of his eye. The man and woman, his best friends, lie on the ground, their eyes open, staring into a strange nothing.

He couldn't help it. He walked over to the bodies and bet next to the woman. Even in death, her beauty was insurmountable. She had flowing red hair and bright green eyes that had once so clearly shown her emotions. Now her eyes were expressionless, dead.

Again, her couldn't help it. He wanted to remember her, hot as she was now, but as she had been, when she was alive and vibrant. For the first time he could remember in his life, he felt his eyes stinging with tears.

He reached out and gently touched his fingers to her cheek. He bit back a horrified gasp and shuddered, recoiling.

_**She was cold.**_

****

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: Sad and creepy. Yes, I know. Sorry. A different version of this story, without the references to HP, will hopefully be published in my school's literary magazine at the end of this year. It will be my first time to have a story published other than on Fanfiction and I am extremely excited!

I hope you all enjoyed this fic, even if it is very sad. Please review!

I don't care if you just say "Cute story. I like it!" or "Crappy story. I hate it!" Of course, I would prefer if you chose the first option, but everyone is certainly entitled to their own opinions.

If you do hate it, please give me some kind of reason, though. I mean, if you just want to flat-out tell me that I suck, go right ahead, I'll just ignore it. But really, it is rather rude, if you think about it.

Thanks so much for reading!

Love from

Lyny Angell


End file.
